


Infuriating, Even in Heat

by outinthewind



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Omega Noctis, Pining, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outinthewind/pseuds/outinthewind
Summary: For this prompt on the FFXV kinkmeme on Dreamwidth:"Noctis is an Omega and forgets his suppressants and goes into heat or whenever he unlocks a new weapons it triggers a heat".





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Go prompt/write here!](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html)

He's about to storm out of the train cart, so melodramatic it sets his teeth on edge, when Noctis' scent goes abruptly headier. Every alpha on the train probably got a whiff of it, so even if Gladio hadn't spent most of his formative years fantasizing about what the prince would smell like while in heat, he would have followed. He tries not to be too offended at the alarmed look Prompto shoots him as he walks in direction of Noctis' exit, as if he would do anything besides protect his charge.

"Just take care of Ignis," Gladio tells Prompto. "I'll help His Highness through this."

Noctis is almost by the other end of the train when Gladio catches up with him, huddling down in front of an empty private car. His scent, sweet and musky, overwhelms the air around them. Gladio tries to ignore the surge of satisfied pride that overtakes him when Noctis looks up and the scent around him gets thicker. At that moment, Noctis would have the same reaction to any random alpha.

"You forgot your damned suppressants?" asks Gladio, walking forward and grabbing Noctis' arm. " _Now?_ Really?"

Despite his harsh tone, Gladio is gentle as he pulls Noctis up, wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him from stumbling back down. Post-suppressant heats tend to be more painful and intense than most, and his anger does little to tamper with his concern.

"Well?"

Aside from a trembling breath, Noctis remains silent. He won't even look Gladio in the eye.

With a grunt, Gladio drags him into the empty private cart, heart hammering in his chest. How much he'd guiltily dreamed of Noctis in heat once, and now that it's happening, it's just a reminder of how much of a shit Noctis can be.

"We have to deal with this now," says Gladio, rubbing at the small of Noctis' back. "Try to look a little less like we're going to your execution; it's not exactly a cause for celebration on my end here."

"Fuck you," breathes Noctis. "If you don't want me, I bet there's twenty alphas on this train who'd brawl to death for the chance."

So much for omegas being docile in the middle of a heat.

"It's not like I'm forcing you," says Gladio, looking Noctis as his slides his hand under Noctis' pants and slips a finger between the cheeks of his ass.

Already, Noctis is slick, and his hole twitches as Gladio teases a finger over it. Though Noctis' eyes are dilated and his breath coming out in low pants, he still looks ready to spit at Gladio at any moment.

Uncertain that he could force himself to listen if Noctis demanded to be left alone, Gladio bends down to kiss him, intending for a deep, seductive kiss. Noctis bites at him, so it devolves into a mess of growls and a fight for dominance. Gladio spares a second to lament that they'll be fucking in a narrow bed as he picks Noctis up, pushing a finger into his slick ass. Finally, Noctis lets out a little whimper and spreads his legs, prompting Gladio to be gentle as he lays him down on the shitty train cart bed.

Noctis tries to wrap his legs around Gladio's waist immediately, so Gladio breaks the kiss as he grabs Noctis' knees. "I need to take off your pants, Highness."

"Hurry up, then."

Gladio is proud that his hands don't shake, and that he doesn't rip Noctis' pants in a hurry to get him naked. Noctis' cock is only half-hard, a stark reminder that no matter how turned on he might smell, he doesn't want to fuck, least of all Gladio. Going down to suck and lick him, get him properly out of his mind with lust, is probably more than he deserves, so Gladio just follows the trail of slick to his ass and pushes in two fingers without preamble.

Noctis accepts the intrusion readily, eyes closing and his back arching. He squirms and bites his lips when Gladio adds a third finger, and his ass tightens around Gladio's knuckles. Three fingers are hardly as thick as Gladio's dick, but they'll have to do.

He's had omegas before, even a couple of memorable ones in heat, and they'd helped take off his pants, buried their faces in his groin to familiarize themselves with his scent, but Noctis won's even open his eyes. His hands are fisted by his sides, like he's bracing himself for something terrible. Gladio hesitates as he lines his cock to Noctis' entrance.

"Shit, just hurry _up._ " Noctis opens his eyes to glare at the vicinity of Gladio's shoulder.

Romantic as Gladio always dreamed. He pushes his cock inside, focusing on the way the slick, tight muscle swallows him; on the sheer eroticism of it regardless of the circumstances. He needs to get more into this, or he might not be able to get a knot going, and would that be the most humiliating and depressing experience of the whole trip? For both of them.

Thankfully, Noctis lets out a thin moan when Gladio is seated in him, a noise that settles deep in Gladio's belly and makes him groan. Noctis' omega nature is finally taking over, and though he'll never be docile and pleading, he can get lost in pleasure. He stares up at nothing, icy blue eyes darker than usual, mouth slightly open. His cock is filling up and blushing a deep pink, and a white pearl of fluid blooms at the tip. Gladio pulls out a little, and immediately slams back in as Noctis whines and clenches his ass.

Gladio loves him so fucking much. He bites his lips to keep the declaration inside, squeezes his eyes shut, and starts fucking him hard and rough, the way an alpha is supposed to give it to an omega in some cheap porno. Noctis goes wild for it, squirming, moaning, and biting the back of his hand to stifle screams. He perfumes the cart with more slick, a powerful drug that makes Gladio's cock ache.

"Highness, I'm close," gasps Gladio, reaching for Nocti's dick. He's supposed to ask if Noctis wants a knot soon, but he honestly doubts he'll be able to listen if Noctis denies him.

Noctis reaches for his dick, urging Gladio to squeeze and tug as he grinds back on Gladio's groin.

Noctis tries to squeeze too hard, so Gladio takes his hand aside and goes for firm, but gentle pulls, passing his thumb over the head of Noctis' dick with each stroke. Noctis squirms harder, making Gladio hold his breath as he he grinds his hips into Noctis' ass. He needs Noctis to come, and come _now_ , so he'll be relaxed enough for the massive knot Gladio feels coming. 

"Come on," Gladio gasps, working Noctis' dick a little harder. "Come on, Noctis, come for me."

Their eyes meet when Gladio says Noctis' name, and he wants to bend down to kiss him. He starts leaning down an instant before Noctis spasms, his ass clenching tight around Gladio's cock, and comes between their bellies with helpless groan. It drags a violent orgasm out of Gladio, a knot exploding out of him before he can even _think_ of pulling out of Noctis' ass.

Gladio's dizzy for a few moments, enjoying the tightness surrounding the swollen base of his cock, milking come out of him with short, tight squeezes. It's not the most comfortable of positions for a knotting, but he's frankly too high on Noctis' scent to much care.

At least not until Noctis' breath shifts from long, slow breaths to short, angry puffs. Gladio thinks that maybe it's not enough, that Noctis' heat after years on suppressants is too much to be assuage with a single orgasm, but Noctis doesn't smell aroused anymore.

"Get off me," says Noctis, pushing at Gladio's chest and trying to pull away. The movement pulls at Gladio's dick painfully, and this is certainly the worst moment of Gladio's entire fucking life. "Get _off_."

"Noct, I _can't!_ "

Despite the alarm bells going off, Gladio has to bear down and use his weight and size to hold Noctis down. He wonders if Noctis can just warp away, and how damaging it would be for both of them.

"Highness, please."

Much to Gladio's horror, Noctis starts crying. At least he stops struggling as well, but that hardly does anything to make the situation any less awful. With any luck, the tears and reprimands should get Gladio's knot to come down in record time. He's supposed to protect Noctis, and he doesn't know what he can kill that will prove he can ever handle something like this.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I should have asked before. . ."

" _I'm_ sorry," says Noctis, burying his face in Gladio's chest. "I'm not strong enough for what my father and Luna wanted. I'm not strong enough for Ignis, and I'm not strong enough for you."

"Noct. . ."

"And don't bullshit me either," says Noctis, suddenly angry. "You've been a shit to me for weeks."

" _I've_ been a shit?" demands Gladio. "I've. . . never mind, okay? Now's not a good time for us to be at each other's throats."

"And whose fault is that?" Noctis grunts in disgust. "You should've asked before locking us together like this, you big asshole."

"I know," says Gladio, looking away. He can't even pretend his knot took him by surprise because he didn't, not really. "You're just so. . ."

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's on me."

Well, technically none of it would have happened if Noct hadn't forgotten his suppressants in the first place.

"You're so beautiful," says Gladio, wishing he could hold Noctis' hand. "And I wanted to make you feel good."

Noctis makes an impatient noise, but he forces himself to relax. Gladio does the same and resolves to wait until his knot goes down in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get more people into this OTP so prepare for me spamming more porn in the coming weeks.


End file.
